The Daughter of Youko
by Lirael2007
Summary: A thief that has been living on her own, with bad experiences, finally, after many years with no talking, finds her father and possible something she never bargained for. ON HOLD!
1. The Destruction

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own YuYu Hakusho.

You are not going to meet Hiei in this one. Your name is Kitty Cat, but people call you KC for short. You are four years old in this chapter and you are a full demon. You are 1/2 Neko (from your mother)and 1/2 Kitsune (from your father) You live with your mom in a small village where no one hates you because of your demon blood. You've never met your father, and for that matter, your mom desn't speak about him much. All she has told you is that he died. You don't know anything about your demon forms (You have three. a Neko, a Kitsune, and one with both.) In your human form you have long black hair (Well, as long as a four year olds hair can be) and pale skin. Your mom has been trying to help you find your powers, but they seem to stay hidden. Your mom and you are taking a break form training. "Hey mommy?" you ask while looking at her. "Yes, honey?" "Why don't you ever talk about daddy?" "You've never asked. Tell me what you want to know and I'll tell you." she said thinking nothing too bad could come out of a four year old's mouth. "Well, what did he look like?" you say curiously. "He had gorgious yellow-golden eyes, and long silver hair." she said smiling at you "Why didn't he stay with us?" you ask kinda sad. "Well..." your mom said hesitantly. At that momen anold woman came running around the trees where you are at with a big gash on her head. "Oh my gosh, Newelyn. What happened?" Your mother asked her looking scared. "The village is being attacked." Newelyn said hurriedly. "Please help." Your mother went over to her and talked very quickly. Then she handed her an envelope, healed her wound, and came back to you. "I want you to go with Newelyn, KC. Listen to her and never disobey her. Okay?" she said looking at you. "Okay, mommy." you said while starting to cry. For some reason you didn't think that you would see her again. She ran off and Newelyn came up to you and picked you up. She ran off with you in her arms and you never saw your mother again. Well, lets fast forward six years. You are now ten years old. From all of the training that you have been doing, you have learned that you are able to control the earth element, and that you can shape-shift. However, you still haven't found your demon forms. You just walked in the door to the house where you have been living for the past six years and you hear your name being called. So you walk into another room and say, "Yes, Newelyn?" "I have decided to let you have what your mother gave me to give to you the day that she made me run off with you. She said to give you this when you were starting to come into your powers. So here." she said while handing you an old looking envelope. You opened it up and found a picture and a letter. You looked at the picture and found that it was a young Neko and a Kitsune with long silver hair and golden eyes. And you realize that this is your mom and dad. You open the letter and here is how it reads: My darling daughter, if you are reading this then you are starting to come into your powers, and are staying with someone that I have entrusted you to, for I am no longer with you. The picture, as you may have already guessed, is of your father and me before he left and died. We were together for one night before he left and never returned. I suppose he left because he was afraid of responsibility. He never knew about you. He didn't even know that he had gotten someone pregnant. I think he also left because it was and still is illegal for Nekos and Kitsunes to fall in love and mate. So that is why you grew up in a village of humans. My Neko clan exiled me when they found out that you were Neko and Kitsune. Now, your fathers name was Yoko Kurama. I know it may be hard to believe, but your father was the well known thief. As for what kind of demon you are and your powers, you can control fire, air, darkness, and you can also shape-shift from me on your Neko side. On your Kitsune side you can control earth. Also, in the form of both demons you must never talk. The reason it is forbidden for Nekos and kitsunes to mate is because when their offspring talk, in their mixed form, it is so awesome and beautiful that a guy can't help but mate with her. So when you find that form, you must never talk. I love you, honey, and please remember me always. Also, the necklace is what your father gave me on that day and it has never wilted. Love always, your mother, Kellianne. (End Letter) You looked back in the envelope but didn't find anything. "What did she mean by a necklace? She wrote something about a necklace." you ask and tell Newelyn. "I don't know." she said. "Maybe she meant this." she said after thinking and pulling out a box from underneath a couch. You took it from her hands and asked, "What is this?" She replied, "I don't know that either, but I found it here when we came here and this was your mothers house." You opened the box and your mouth fell open at what you saw. There in the box, was a beautiful flower necklace, and it was not just any flowers. They were roses. Red roses hooked together that had never wilted. They didn't have thorns and they would fit like a choker necklace. "I need to go out and think for a while." you said and left out into the woods. You found your favorite tree and jumped up into one of the holes in the side that you had found about a year ago. This was the place that you could think without being bothered because somehow it blocked all sound any farther that ten feet away from the tree. Yoko Kurama is my father? Why didn't mom tell me this before? Such a beautiful necklace. So it appears that there was some good in him after all. I'm gonna keep the picture, letter, and necklace in the necklace box and keep it at all times. With that you were feeling much better, so you jumped down from the tree and knew at once that something wasn't right. You smelled fire, and heard Newelyn scream. At once you sped off in the direction of the house as fast as you could go (which is faster than most ningens but a lot slower that Hiei). When you get there the house is on fire and you can't hear Newelyn any longer. Also, around the house are a lot of guys. Big guys and you can tell that one or two are demons. "No!" you scream and start running at the house. You push past two humans and when you get almost to the door you bump into a demon that says, "Look what we got here." he says as he grabs you up by the hair. "Bring her here, Dane. So that I can have a look." said a human that you pushed past that seemed to be the leader. "No. Let me go. I have to save her." you say while trying to get to the burning house. The demon picks you up with ease and takes you to the guy that seems to be the leader. He then says, "You can't save her. She is already dead. Why would you care anyway? You're a demon." "She was like a mother to me after my real mother died." you say while starting to cry (remember that you are ten). "Bring her with us. She might do some good after we teach her to be quiet enough and to control her powers." says the leader as he walks off and the others start to follow. "Hey, Trigger?" says Dane. "What's the matter now?" "Who wil be her master?" he says and then licks you on the neck sending a shiver down your back. "She is very tasty." He adds. "If you want her you can have her, but no more tasting. She doesn't even look older that twelve." "I don't belong to anyone!" you pipe up while getting angry. Trigger stops and comes back to you. With out warning he slaps you across the face and says, "You will listen to Dane from now on. He is your master whether you like it or not. You will also listen to me. You got that?" "Yes." you whisper. "Good." (Okay, I am very lazy so I am going to fast forward six more years.) You get up out of bed and make sure that you still have the box that your mother gave you. When you see that it's there you decide to go and hunt. You have found your Neko and Kitsune demon forms but not your mixed form. You decide to hunt in your Neko form because the thieves don't like your Kitsune form for the simple fact that you look like a female version of Yoko Kurama. You change into your Neko form. You have black cat ears, a black cat tail, yellow cat eyes, and sharp retractible claws. You had also found your air and darkness powers, but you were really having problems finding your fire powers. You go outside and say, "I am going to go hunt. I'll be back in an hour." "Make sure you are." says Trigger. "We have another job to do tonight." "Fine" you say. When you get outside you jump into a tree and start to jump from tree to tree. While being with the thieves, you have learned stealth and have become the best next to Trigger. You were right in the middle of a jump when there was a huge explosion right beneath you propelling you about another 100 feet into the air while flying branches scrached you all over. When you started falling you used your air powers to help you land gracefully. When you landed there was a big demon watching you. "Who are you?" you ask. "I am Reil. I noticed you jumping from tree to tree very gracefully. So, I decided that I wanted to make you my mate." he said very full of himself. "Do you think that someone like me would mate with some one like you?" you ask eyeing his horrid features. He was blue and had silver hair. He may have been quite handsome if it weren't for the fact that he was so scarred from fighting that he looked deformed. "You can't beat me, so I will just take you." he said. "Oh yeah? Just try it. I was wanting breakfast." you say. He sent a water attack at you and you dodged it while hissing, "Damn you water demons. I hate water!" "Ha ha. I see that I have an advantage." he says while throwing another water attack. This time his aim was true. It hit you right square in the chest. You yell out as you hit a tree. Then you start to glow with a white light and when it fades you are in you Kitsune form. "Ahh. That's better." you say after you shake the water off and put your hair up into a high ponytail. "You look just like Yoko Kurama!" says Reil without a hint of fear. "Oh well. ICE BEAM!" he yells. You were too shocked to move. It hit you in the stomach. You tried to stop it from spreading but it wouldn't. Right now would be a very good time to have some fire powers. was the last thing you thought before the ice consumed you. "Now whe will be mine." says Reil. "What the Hell?" he then says as the ice starts to melt trom the inside out. When it finished melting your eyes were red and you started to glow again. When the light faded you looked at the demon and saw that he was staring at you with fascination and lust. "I am sick of this." you say and are surprised that your voice sounds differently. You shrug it off and decide to attack. Before you could stop yourself, you raised your right hand at him and yelled, "BURNING INFERNO!" A tornado of flames erupted from your hand and went straight at him, burning him to a crisp. "Oh my Gosh! Whats happened to me?" you said. Then ran off to a water spring and looked in. You gasped at your reflection. Your ears were now silver and black striped. As was your tail. Also, your tail started off with long fur. Then as it went down it got shorter. You ran back to the thieves hide out. When they saw you they got their weapons out and pointed them at you while looking at your every curve with lust. "It's me, KC." you say. "Prove it." says Trigger while trying to keep from lunging at you. "I have been living here for six years while you have taught me thievery." you reply. "Okay. Come here for a minute." he says while staring at you up and down. "Why?" "I want to make sure that it's you." You walk over to him cautiously. He reaches up and feels your ears. Then pulls you into a deep and lutful kiss while the others start to circle around you and ravage you. "No!" you scream after you slit Triggers throat with your claws. Then two people grab your hands while two more grab your feet. They tie you up and do what they will (use your imagination. You know how men are and I'm not good at writing all that stuff out). When they get done you pass out from exaustion. When you wake up you hurt all over and realize that you are now in human form. Despite the pain, you get up and turn into your kitsune form. You go where the rest are and in one second have slaughtered them all. I will never speak or trust anyone again. you think as you walk away from the rest with just the box that your mother left for you.


	2. A New School

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A New School**

I am going to fast forward again. This time it is 325 years. However, you look like you are fifteen. You are living in the nengenkai, (sp?) and this is going to be your first day at a new school. You haven't spoken or trusted anyone since the day you left the thieves hideout after you killed them all. You have been doing assination jobs and thievery jobs for money. You never let anyone see your face while on the job. In your human form you still have pale skin and your hair is strait and halfway down your back and is still black. Your eyes are black as well, but not just any black. They are the kind of black that says you have been hurt and that someone could get lost in if they weren't careful. And for that reason you have bangs that fall down and cover them up. You get up and look at your clock. It reads 5:45. You know that it's way too early to go to school but you get up anyway. You have been getting up that early for a while now, so it doesn't bother you. You go to your bathroom, turn the water on in the shower to the right temperature, and then go to get towels. When you walk back in the steam is already starting to fog the mirrors. You get undressed and get in. The water calms and relaxes you. You get out after you wash, wrap a towel around you, and go back into your bedroom. Your clock now reads 6:30. You go and get dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt, and some black trainers. You go into the kitchen, grab an apple, sit on your counter, and eat it. When you're finished you go back to your bathroom, brush your teeth and hair, and put it into a low ponytail. You then go to your bedroom with two pieces of paper and a pen. On the first one you write to your school telling them your name, date of birth, that you are a mute, and the classes you like. On the second one you write a letter stating what kind of meat you want and how much to a butcher since you can't hunt in the nengenkai. Your clock now reads 8:00, so you put the two letters and the pen in your front pocket and head for school. You go straight to the office and hand the secretary your letter. "Okay. Hold on, dear." she says and then goes to another room. "Here is your locker number, combination, and class schedule. Give this to each of your teachers also. It states that you are a mute. Okay?" You nod. You walk out and find you locker. Then you go find your classroom, knock on the door, walk in, hand the two papers to your teacher, and stand still with your head down and all the while ignoring the stares that the class is giving you. "Well class, we seem to have a new student in today. Her name is Kitty Cat, and people call her KC for short. She is mute so let's please help her out for a while so that she can get used to the school. Hm... It appears that you have the same classes as Suichi (sp?) and his friends, so, why don't you take the seat in the middle of them. And Suichi can introduce you to them and show you around school and everything. By the way, my name is Mr. Taki." you nodded to him and then went and sat down in your seat. A guy on your left with red hair that went a little ways down his back turned to you and said, "Hello. My name is Suichi Minamino. In front of you is Yusuke Urameshi (guy with black hair that has too much gel and brown eyes), on that side of you is Kazuma Kuwabara (ugly guy with orange elvis-styled hair and goofy grin), and behind you is Hiei Jaganshi (guy that is a little taller than me with black hair with a sunburst that defies gravity and amazing red eyes)." You kept your face emotionless and left your mind as blank as possibble while registering their nemes. You look to Yusuke and he says, "Hey"; you look to Kazuma (you don't know that they call him Kuwabara yet) and he says, "Hey, will you be my girlfriend?" and he grabs your hand. You take your hand away and slap him hard on the face while leaving a handprint. Then you turn and look at Hiei who just gives you his all-to-famous "Hn". You then ignored everyone for the rest of the class. (FF to lunch bell.) "Hey KC! Just follow us and you can eat with us. Okay?" said Suichi. You nod your head and follow them outside to a tree. Kazuma, Yusuke, and Suichi sit down under the tree while Hiei jumps up into the tree and sits on a branch. You were gonna do that too, but decided to sit on the ground where you could see everytihng and make sure that no one would sneak up on you. "Hey! Aren't you hungry?" asked Yusuke. You shook your head. "Well, looks like we have another person who doesn't eat at school." he replies. "Why don't you talk? And what did the teacher mean by you were Mute?" asked Kazuma stupidly. "You idiot! She doesn't talk because she's mute! Mute means that you can't speak!" yelled Yusuke. "I'm not an idiot, Urameshi!" yelled Kazuma back. And they just kept on arguing about if Kazuma was an idiot or not. You stood up and was about to leave when a guy came up to you and stuck out his hand. "My name's Derrick. Why don't you come with me so that I can show you a good time and get you away from this lot?" You stared at his hand and then looked him in the eyes knowing at once what he meant by 'a good time'. You kept your emotionless face, slapped his hand away and walked past him. He turned around and grabbed your upper arm and said, "That was not a request." Your head was down and behind your bangs your eyes briefly turned red then back to normal. "It's apparent that she didn't like your order and decided she doesn't like you." said Yusuke while removing his hand from your arm and blocking you from his sight. "Oh yeah, Urameshi? I didn't hear her say that." he replied with a sneer. You had finally had enough of this guy. You walked over to Suichi, took out your pen, and motioned for a piece of paper. He gave you one and you quickly wrote, 'Is this good enough for ya?', then handed it to him. "Is what good enough?" asked Derrick. He looked down at you and you puched him hard in the stomach (considering you are two inches shorter that Hiei, you couldn't reach his face). He fell down on the ground unconcious just as the bell was ringing. You look back at the others and Yusuke, Kazuma, and Suichi are looking like OO; while Hiei is still emotionless. You grab the paper and write 'Take a picture it lasts longer! Where's my next class?' then shoved it under the three boys noses. You feel someone in your mind but don't think too much about it since you know they won't get anywhere. Suichi then comes up to you and says, "This way." and you follow him. (FF to the end of school.) "Hey, KC? Wanna come to the arcade with us?" asks Yusuke. You shake your head. "Maybe another time?" you shrug your shoulders. "Well, see ya tomorrow then." You nod your head and leave. You go to the butchers and get the meat you were wanting, take it home, and eat half of it raw while checking the messages on the cell phone that you use for jobs that demons give you. It doesn't surprise you when there is only one message. It's what is on the message that surprises you. 'Brisinger (that is your assasin/thief name), this is Shadow. I have a very dangerous and unique job for you. Meet me tonight at Hells Deep at 10:00. I want this done tonight. I will pay you a considerable amount." No one ususally says more than a time and place. You sit and meditate for a while. When yo look at your clock it reads 9:00. Shit! you think. You get up and get dressed in two minutes. You do all of your jobs in your human form. You are wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black sweatpants, black lace up boots that go over your pants to your knees, and a pair of black leather gloves that are form fitting. You have a katana on your back, two three pointed daggers on your legs, a small dagger under each sleeve, and one in your right boot. All of the weapons are hidden under a black hooded cloak that you always wear so that no one will know you are a girl. You press a button on your boot and a portal apppears to Makai. You jump through and immediatly start running for Hells Deep while pressing the button again. Forty-five minutes later and you are right outside it. You walk in and find a seat in the back. A demon in a black hooded cloak comes up and says, "You're early, but I'll get to the point. I want you to sneak into Koenmas vault and get me the Gem of Orestess. I will pay 4 million dollars, but I want it done tonight and brought back tomorrow morning." he says quickly and puts out his hand. "you will recieve payment when the task is completed." You shake his hand and head out. You arrive at Koenmas in two hours. You sneak in by using your darkness powers and going by shadows. You go into the vault and spot what you are looking for. You go over and reach out for it when you hear a familiar voice. "Stop right there." You rurn around and see the four boys you had met at school that day and recognized that it had been Yusuke who shouted at you. "Spirit Sword!" you hear Kazuma yell and see him holding a sword made out of spirit energy. He then runs at you and you knock him unconcious by punching him in the stomach. Yusuke then points a finger at you and you see spirit evergy growing at the end. "Spirit Gun!" he yells and a beam comes at you. You dodge and run behind him and hit him on the back of the neck knocking him out. Suichi then pulls a rose out of his hair and yells "Rose Whip!" It turns into a long vine with thorns. You stare stunned at this because you have the same attack. You realized a cecond too late that he was attacking and you felt sharp pain as the vine wrapped around your stomach. You hissed in pain and finally got out, but in doing so it ripped your cloak off revealing your face. Suichi gasps and Hiei looks Kinda stunned then regained his composure and said "Hn." He disappears and you feel a sharp pain on your neck. You see Hiei with a katana in his hand right before you fall from conciousness.

66666

Well, that is my second chapter. I hope you like it. I have my next three chapters ready, so they will be up today also.


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Betrayal**

"What do you mean that you kinda know her?" "She is new at our school." "Then her real name isn't Brisinger?" "No." "Well what is it?" "Kitty Cat." You wre trying to drown out the words, but it seemed impossible because your head was busting. Then you remembered what happened. You opened your eyes and looked around. You were tied down to a chair. Yusuke was talking to a ... was it a baby? You tried to break the ropes but when your stomack muscles tightened a sharp pain went through your body where the rose whip's thorns had punctured you and you hissed. Yusuke and the baby turned to look at you, then you felt a katana pressed to your throat meaning that Hiei was behind you. "Well, I'm glad you decided to wake up. From what Yusuke has said, your name isn't Brisinger, but Kitty Cat. Which means that I have to look at two files." Just then the door opened and Suichi, Kazuma, and another guy that you didn't know came in. "Ah, Shadow. I suppose you will be wanting pardoned." You looked up at the sound of the name and noticed that he had a cloak on with the hood down and that's when it hit you. This had been a trap and you were betrayed. Ignoring the pain in your stomach you closed your eyes and imagined yourself becoming a shadow. You felt your spirit energy work its way through your veins. "Damn it!" you heard Hiei say and you opened your eyes. You were now behind Shadow. You shape-shifted into a small bob-cat. Big enough to kill him but small enough to move freely and gracefully without getting caught. "Everyone move to the center of the room, quickly!" said the baby. Everyone did so and you changed back into your human form. The baby hit a button and you felt a surge of energy go thru you. It felt like you were being burned from the inside out. You got out of the shadows and your knees buckled beneath you. You curl up into a little ball and start twitching. "No one touch her for about five minutes. My walls have wires that electricute people or things that hide in them. Now, Shadow, you can leave. But be warned, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You can't get out of anything else. Anymore crime from you and you will be imprisoned." He left and you tried to get up, but your muscles wouldn't listen to your command. Everyone kept quiet and you kept trying to move. Finally, your body listened to you, and you stood on shaky legs. "Restrain her and put these on her." You felt handcuffs being slapped on your hands and yourself being sat back in the chair. When you looked up, you moticed Yusuke on your left, Kazuma on your right, Hiei on the window sill, the baby on the chair behind the desk, and you felt Shuichi behind the chair you were sitting in. "I am Koenma, ruler of spirit world!" Exclained the baby, and you just noticed the binky bobbing up and down in his mouth as he was talking. "Now! All I know about you is that you can control darkness and you hiss like a cat demon. So, what kind of Demon are you?" "Uhh...Koenma?" "Yes, Kurama?" When he said that, your head shot back to look at him. "Oh, by the way, KC. They call me Kurama, and Kazuma goes by his last name. And Koenma. Kitty can't talk. She is mute." Kurama? No. He's dead. It has to be a nickname or something. That's it. It's a nickname. "Well, how am I gonna get my questions answered? Hiei, go into her head and find the answers that I want." "Hn." said Hiei as he closed his eyes. Then you felt someone in your mind. (In Hiei's POV and inside your head) Last time I was in here, her mind was blank. It is now too, but I will just have to dig deeper. Ahh...here they are. Oh my gosh! Neko and Kitsune? Hmm. Interesting. (Your POV) You feel him leave, knowing that he found your demon type. You had dug that information up so that he would get out of your head. "She's Neko and Kitsune." said Hiei. "...Neko and K-kitsune? That should have been recorded. But why..." "Koenms, sir! I have the file you wanted! Oh! You must be Kitty Cat! I'm Botan, the grim reaper!" She said very quickly while giving you a way too friendly and perky smile. She was very upbeat and over excited, like a child that had been given one too many pixie sticks. Her hair was a cotton candy blue and was tied up into a high ponytail. "Thanks, Boton." said Koenma while taking the file, opening it, and starting to skim thru its many pages. "Well, I will have to examin this for some time today. Now, as for punishment. I will be puting you on probation. You are to stay here with the Urameshi team till I can figure something else out for you." You glared at him and started to hiss. "None of that. You can't do anything about it. One thing is for sure. You will not be living in the ningenkai anymore, so the boys will be taking you back home to get your stuff and then they will give you a room here for a while. Are you going to fight them?" You decided that it would be best to lie low for a while, so, you shook your head. "Good. Remove her cuffs and take her to get her stuff, then." said Koenma while sitting down and looking back at your file. Kurama came around in front of you and undid your cuffs, then sat them on Koenmas desk. Hiei had gotten down from his window sill and looked at Botan who opened up a portal and then you all walked thru. You appeared in an alleyway right outside of your appartment. You walked up to your appartment while the boys followed in silence. You opened your door and automatically knew something was wrong in your appartment. You hissed and turned into your Neko form (you rarely use your Kitsune form. Only when you're feeling blood-thirsty). "Oh, wow! Such a cute kit...AHH!" kuwabara started but suddenly stopped when you had him up against the wall with your claws at his throat. You crouched down and turned into a bob-cat. You smelled at the door. All of your fur was on end and you knew that Kain had found you, yet again. "What's the matter, Kitty?" asked Kurama. You hissed at him for him to be quiet and entered your appartment slowly while smelling around. You had searched everything but your bedroom and bathroom. You transformed back into your neko form, picked up a pen and paper, then scribbled 'stay here' before giving it to Kurama. He took your pen, wrote something else on the paper, and handed it back. It said 'No. We will come with you. We can help.'. You didn't have time for this so you just let them follow. It would be their fault if something happened to them. You walked over to your bedroom door, and opened it slowly as your pupils turned into thin slits while adjusting to the darkness. When your door opened all the way, you saw him there, lying on the bed. Apparently asleep. You walked in slowly, making no noise, and trying to sneak up on him and kill him. He wanted to be your mate. He had been following you around ever since he had met you, trying to make you like him. You pounced and landed on him...or rather, where he had been. He had eluded you again. You turned around and he was on the side of the bed away from the door and the gang who were watching with amazement and were too shocked to move. "Ahh, Kitty. Nice of you to bring friends to the mating ritual. I see you are on the bed and can't wait to get started." he said in his silky voice. This really pissed you off and you didn't notice the good features that any girl would die for. He was about seven foot tall with a nicely toned back and abs and long black hair. He was a fire demon and you knew he would never stop until he got what he wanted, but that didn't stop you from resisting. Actually, it made you all the more determined to kill him. You hissed at him angrily and he just said, "By the way, you should really hide things better." When he saw the confusion and annoyance in your eyes he pointed to the black box on your dresser that contained the things that your mother gave you. Your eyes widened in fear because he had read it. Before you could do anything, he had appeared behind you and pinned your arms to your sides by gripping his arms around you and holding you tightly with his mouth on your neck. He put his face in your hair and sniffed to fix your scent in his memory. "You know that this changes things and makes them a lot more interesting. Is your mixed form why you don't talk? I know you're not mute. You'll be a real catch for me, with you being his daughter and all. Glad you have followed in his footsteps; I'm sure he would be proud. Well, until next time, my love." he said. He then gave your neck a little kiss that burned and left thru your open bedroom window. You snapped back to reality and noticed the gang was staring at you in shock. All except Hiei, who was staring at the box with amazement. You jumped to your dresser, picked up the box, then looked at your neck with discust. There on your neck was a burn mark the size of his lips. You opened your dresser drawer, pulled out a rag, and headed for your bathroom with the box and the rag. "Where are you ging?" asked Yusuke as you slammed your door shut with a hiss! (Gang's POV) "What was that all about?" asked Kukwabara stupidly. "You idiot! Weren't you listening? She's not mute. And her father was a thief too. And he wants her to be his mate. How do we get her to talk? I think the easiest way would be for Yoko to come out when we get back to the mansion. He can get anyone to talk." "Hn." said Hiei. "Does that mean you agree?" asked Kurama."Hn." "Fine, but you have to promise to protect her." he replied. "Of course we will. She's coming out. Be quiet." Yusuke exclaimed. (Your POV) You are coming out of your bathroom after healing your burn, making sure everthing was in your box, and puthing the picture in a hidden pocket in your outfit. You go get a bag, and put your box and clothes in it (you don't have too many). Then you walk to your front door and signal that you're ready to head back. When you get there they take you to your room to drop your stuff off, then took you thru many corridors until you reached a rec. room. "We want you to meet someone." said Yusuke. You glared at him, not wanting to meet anyone right now. Kurama came up and Yusuke stood behind you. You looked questioningly at him and he closed his eyes. Then he started to glow. When the glow faded, a man with golden eyes, silver hair, and a silver foxtail and ears stood there. You gasped, took the picture out of your pocket, looked at it, and then you looked back at him. It is him. I thought he died! This means that I am not alone anymore. I have a dad. "What's the matter, Pussy cat? Come on over and give daddy a nice big one on the lips." he said winking at you. You walked up to him and say softly, "Are you really Yoko Kurama?"

77777777777

Well, there is my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Adios!


	4. Talking to Koenma

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Talking to Koenma**

"Yes, I am, sweetums. Why do you ask?" he says smiling down at you. You then remember that he probably didn't know about you. "I was told you were dead." you say. "Well, I was, but I'm back now. Who told you that?" "Kellianne Cat. A neko that you mated with, left her, and then died before you could know that she had your child!" you exclaim, your voice growing louder and louder. The whole room was deathly silent until Yoko spoke up again. "I don't know any Neko named Kellianne Cat, and I sure as hell don't have a child!" he exclaimed. "You don't mean that!" you say while holding back tears of pain. Why didn't I expect this? I've been alone all of my life. Why would now be any different? "Yes, I do mean that." said Yoko. You took a step back, turned into your fox demon form, looked into the golden eyes that matched your own, and took off as fast as you could go toward your bedroom. You realized that you dropped the picture, but didn't much care. When you got to your bedroom you closed the door and went to sit on your window sill and changed back into your Neko form. (Gang's POV) "What just happened?" asked Kuwabara. "Did I just see two Yoko Kuramas?" "You just saw Kitty's fox demon form, you baka!" said Hiei. Then he went over to Yoko, bent down, and picked something white up. When he looked at it his eyes got really big then returned to their emotionless state. "Hey fox! Before you go off and say you don't know any Neko by that name and you don't have a child, why don't you look at the evidence." said Hiei while shoving the picture under Yoko's nose, then left out of the open window. "What is that, Yoko?" asked Yusuke and he went to look at the picture. He gasped when he saw it. It was a neko woman and Yoko Kurama had his arm around her and was kissing her with one eye open. (Yoko's POV) I can't have a child. I remember Kellianne. I remember the night we had together. I truly loved her. I left so she wouldn't get hurt for mating with me, but now that she had my child, it is obvious that she mated with a fox. What did they do to her? No. I don't have a child and that is final! you thought. Stupid fox! Why don't you lose your pride and take what is rightfully yours? Before someone else does? said a voice in your head that you knew all too well. Stop reading my mind, Hiei. What do you mean before anyone else does? You saw how that demon acted today. He want her, and he'll do anything to get her. How does that make you feel? Knowing that a demon wants to force your daughter to be his mate? It doesn't make me feel anything because I don't have a daughter. Now leave me alone and get out of my head. Hn. just then Botan appeared through a portal and said, "Hey everyone! Koenma wants to see all of you including Kitty!" Then she looked around and exclaimed, "Where are Kitty and Hiei? Why is Yoko out? Did you try to make a move on Kitty? You know better! Hey, what's's that you've got, Yusuke?" she said the last part noticing the picture in Yusuke's hand. Then she went up to look at it but you snatched the picture out of everyone's grasp and said, "Well, let's get Hiei and Kitty and go! I'll get Hiei and someone else can get Kitty." (Your POV) You are still on the window sill when you hear someone knocking at the door. YOU just ignored them and didn't move. They proceeded to turn the handle on The door and Botan said, "Come on, Kitty! Sir koenma wants to talk some more." "I don't want to talk to anyone! Just leave me alone and go away!" you replied. "you can talk? That's so awes..." She started to say but You interrupted her, "I SAID GO AWAY!" you screamed at her. You heard her squeak in fright and run off. The next two days passed slowly with everyone but Hiei and Kurama trying to get You to come out and You not sleeping at all. Finally You heard someone new at your door say, "Come out now, Kitty! If you don't I will break your door down and drag you to my office, myself." "I am not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, Koenma! So leave me alone!" you said sleepily, trying to stay awake. "Fine. I will have to use force!" Then the door was blown open and two people walked in, but you didn't look up. the only times you had moved were to unpack, and use the bathroom. You were holding the black box and were wearing the necklace that was in it. "I said to come and talk to me. That wasn't a request." YOU just sat there unfazed and said in a deadly calm and soft voice, "I want you out of this room. I had the door shut and locked because I want to be left alone. Now I am asking nicely for you to please leave. I won't ask again." "kitty, I'm sorry, but I will have to force you down there. Hiei will You please escort her down to my office?" "Hn." C'mon, baka. I don't feel like dragging You all the way down to Koenma's office. I've got better things to do. you heard Hiei say in your head. Stay out of my head, fire demon. And don't you dare lay a finger on me. you replied. It had surprised you a bit that he was telepathic. You heard a H. in your head and then saw him advancing on you. It mane you feel the same way as when the thieves had raped you. Trapped, vulnerable, and scared. Your demon senses took over when your heart started beating faster in fear and you started to manipulate the wind outside. When he was getting ready to grab your arm, the window you were sitting at opened up hard and the wind pulled you out of the window. Then you heard Koenma shout, "Get her!" You turned around, saw Hiei jump out of the window, and come after you fast. You made the wind take you higher so that he couldn't reach you because you knew that he would catch up with you. It's been and hour and Hiei is till following you. Only now he's in the trees and you are slowing down from exhaustion for not having any sleep in three days. You drop something, look down, and after a few seconds realize that it was your box. You gasp and plummet to the ground trying to catch it. It goes into the trees and you try to get the wind to stop you from going head first in with it but your spirit energy doesn't want to follow your command. Your about to hit the trees when you feel a then jumps down to the ground and lands on his feet. You turn your head to see who it is and your eyes meet a pair of very angry crimson eyes. Oh shit! You think and try to get out of his grasp. He thrown You on the ground and straddles You while pinning your arms to hold You down. Oh no! Not again. He's gonna do what they did. You close your eyes waiting for something to happen but nothing does. He pulls your hands down so that he can pin them with his knees and says, "Stupid onna! What were you thinking using all of your spirit energy like that?" You look up and see him reach inside his cloak and pull out your black box. YOU gasp and say, "That's mine. Give it back now." He just smirks and says, "Well, considering that this box hit me on h.E. head, I'm gonna see what's so important that you would free-fall to get it." YOU start struggling to get loose when he opens the box, takes out the letter and starts to read it. You stop because nothing is working. He gets done reading it and looks at you without emotion, then he looks at the necklace that's still around your neck. He puts the letter back in the box and gives it back to you. He get sup and pulls you up with him, then he unceremoniously slings you over his shoulder and start to run really fast toward the Mansion. "Hey! What are you doing?" you scream at him and start pounding your fists on his back. Hn. Stop that, baka, before I drop you. I have orders to bring you to Koenma and that is what I"m doing. you hear in your head. You stop pounding his back and say, "Since when do you listen to orders? I can't go back." "You have to go back. Or we will just capture You again. It will be to accept the punishment or go to jail." "I'd rather go to jail!" you mutter. "Suit yourself, but your still gonna go back and face them." he says. There is an odd silence as he keeps going and you start to fall asleep to the rhythm of his running when he ways, "You should show Yoko the letter and the necklace." You jerk wide awake at the sound of Yoko's name and notice that Hiei has stopped running and is walking into the big mansion. "I don't care if I should or not. But I'm not going to show anyone. Will you please put me down so that I can put the necklace in h.E. box and hide it? Or, since you have already read it, you could hide it for me just in case they check me over." He sat you down and you pou8t your necklace in the box and closed it. You went to put it in an inside pocket when Hiei took it and put it under his cloak." I wasn't being serious." you said to him. "Oh well, now, let's go." he said then threw you over his shoulder again. "I do have two legs and are capable of walking, ya know." you said to him harshly. "Hn." You find yourself in front of the big doors all to soon and Hiei doesn't even stop to knock. He just barges in and tosses you in a chair that comes to life and pins your hand and feet. You start to struggle and you realize that when you struggle the clasps just keep getting tighter until you feel your wrists and ankles break. You hold in a scream but stop moving. You keep your head down and feel yourself get nauseous from the intense pain now radiating from your wrists and ankles. You then see a pair of feet walk in front of you. You look up and see a teenage boy with fly away brown hair and a pacifier in his mouth. He also had brown eyes and 'JR.' tattooed on his forehead and he looked really pissed. "Why did you leave, Kitty? We had an agreement." he said and you realized that this was Koenma in a different form. ""You wouldn't leave me alone that's why." "I had to talk to you and I had waited two days but you still didn't come. When I found out you had locked yourself in your room and hadn't come out. I decided to take it into my own hands. Now, I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them all truthfully." he said to you very forcefully. "Heh. Do you actually think that I will tell you everything? If you do, then you are stupider than I thought. I will, however, tell you things that I decide aren't things that I have to keep a secret." He looked angrier than before and was getting ready to say something when Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yoko Kurama walked in. When they saw you they had a surprised look on their face. All except Yoko who ignored you completely. "Will you please let Kurama have his body back, Yoko?" "No." he said flatly. "Oh, well. Guess I can't change that just yet. Now, Kitty, what powers do you have in your demon forms?" You decided to answer, "From my neko mother I can shapeshift and control fire, air, and darkness. From my kitsune father I can control earth. I have three demon forms. A neko, a kitsune, and one that is mixed. I have been in all three forms but just once in my mixed form. When I was in my mixed form I was able to use a fire attack, but I haven't been able to use it since. In other words, I can only use my fire powers in my mixed form and considering that I don't want to ever visit that form again I will never learn how to control my fire powers. My other powers I can use in all forms." "Well, that helps a lot. Now, tell me what your parents names were." said Koenma. With that everyone, including Yoko, looked right at you. "My mom's name was Kellianne Cat, and I don't have a father." you reply while looking at Koenma in the eyes. "I know you have a father, so tell me who he is. Also, tell me why you don't want to master your mixed form." he said. "Both of those are confidential. Let's just say that if I were a guy, I would be a bastard (a bastard is a boy whose father has left him. In my opinion a bastard should be the father that left instead of punishing the boy, but I can't change Webster's' mind)." You replied coldly, hiding your true emotions and feelings. Inside, you were crying because your father was right there in the room with you but he wouldn't even give you a hug or anything. (Yoko's POV) Oh thinks that I left her? She's not even sad, hurt, or phased at all about saying that. I left so that her mother wouldn't get hurt for mating with me, and this is how she reacts? By not even loving me? Baka Kitsune. She is weeping her heart out because of what she had to say. She loves You very much and all she want is that in return. Why don't You come right out and tell Koenma that she is your daughter? Or are You too scared to take a little responsibility? Shut up Hiei! Stop condemning me for stuff I already know. How do I tell if she's telling the truth or not? Her mother left her a letter, picture, and necklace telling all about you. The necklace is one you gave her of roses the day you met. It's red roses intertwined without thorns. Is that proof enough? Fine. I just don't know how to be a father. Let Shuichi help teach you. Why not just let him take over and you watch for a while and get some father instincts? Alright. I will. you reply then hear Koenma speaking again. "I didn't want to do this, Kitty, but you leave me no choice. George, bring in the truth serum." "No! you hear her scream and see her struggling. The metal bands start tightening again and you hear her scream again after a sickening crack is heard from her bones crushing. George comes in and is about to put the needle in her arm when you go snatch the needle and get ready to put it in Koenma's neck and surprising everyone including Hiei and kitty but you were to pissed to notice. "Don't you dare try to drug her again or it will be your life. Now let her go before she doesn't have any bones left." you say to Koenma. "What the hell are you doing, Yoko? Let me go this instant!" he says to you. "Let her go and I'll answer one of You questions for her." you tell him. "Fine. Just get that away from me." You take the needle away and step over to your daughter. Koenma presses a button and the straps disappear. You see her pass out from pain and start to fall forward. YOU catch her and pick her up bridal style so as not to hurt her wrists and ankles anymore. You notice that they are bleeding from the straps cutting into her skin then look at Koenma and say, I am her father."

888888888888888

There is my fourth one. Buh-bye.


	5. Your Father, Healing, and a Trainer

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Your Father, Healing, and a Trainer**

(Still in Yoko's POV) You just stand there looking at Koenma whos eyes have gotten wide in shock. "Bu...she...you...THIS CAN'T BE!" yells Koenma at Youko. "Why wasn't it recorded?" he asks Yoko. "I was only with Kellianne one night. I didn't want her to get into trouble when they found out that she had mated with me. But it seems that they found out she had been with a fox because when I went back to look for Kellianne, she was gone. I never knew she was pregnant. And don't punish Kitty for what she did because it was my fault." you replied to Koenma. "What do you mean 'your fault?'" asks Koenma. "Well, when she told me about it, I kinda told her that I didn't know any Kellianne Cat and that I didn't have a child." you reply sheepishly. "Well then..." Koenma got cut off by Kitty starting to shiver and move her head from side to side. It was just then that you and everyone noticed she was sweating. You notice that she is shivering and just as you are about to ask what's happening, you see your daughter open her mouth and scream, "No! Mom, you can't leave me!" "Hiei, go into her nightmare and try to reach her." you hear Koenma say. You look at Hiei and see that he has his eyes closed in concentration. (Hiei's POV) You are trying to get into Kitty's head when you hit a force field. You break through it easily and think weak then you reach her subconcioius and see her dream where she is being taken away by a lady while a neko is running toward a burning village. "Kitty, you need to wake up." you say to her. She doesn't respond and you realize that this is a memory, not a dream. They fade and you see her again, but a lot older, being given a really old envelope. The lady said "I have decided to let you have what your mother gave me to give to you the day that she made me run off with you. She said to give you this when you were starting to come into your powers. So, here." Then that memory went forward to a burning house and Kitty being held back by a demon. Then that fades and is replaced by her in a different form and being ravaged by men and demons. Then that disappears and you see her standing in her human form with nothing but darkness around her. You realize that she isn't in memories anymore and say while walking forward, "Kitty, we nee..." you hit a solid boundry and realize that you won't be able to break it. (Your POV) Your memories have just flooded over you and you are surrounded by darkness. Then you hear someone snicker. You sense someone appear behind you and you quickly turn around and go to slap him. You feel your hand being stopped by another and you hear Kain's familiar voice "Kitty, you are going to have to be faster than that if you want to beat me." You try to punch him in the gut but he catches your fist. Then you realize how vulnerable you are with him holding both of your hands. "Let me go, Kain." you say in a whisper. "Ahh...you are starting to talk again. Very good." after he says this he takes your right fist that he is holding over your head twisting you around so that your back is against his abs and getting a hold of your wrist instead of your fist. Your heart skips a beat in fear because you don't know what he is planning to do. You start to struggle and try to get away when he says, "Stop." Your body stops moving. You realize that he has paralized you. You try to move but your body won't respond. "I have waited patiently to mate with you, but no longer." he says then kisses your neck while leaving a burn. You hiss in pain then he pulls up from your neck. "I won't do it now because one of your friends is trying to get through our force field. He can't see me, but he can see your back and nothing else. I will leave one more mark before I leave and visit you in real life to finish this." he said and you felt his hand slide up your shirt in the back and undo your bra. You whimper and he says, "Don't worry. What I am gonna do to you later will hurt worse but put you in much more pleasure." Then you feel his hand move around front and cup your left breast. You feel a searing pain as he leaves his hand print then disappeared. When he disappears your knees buckle underneath you and you start to cry. "Kitty?" you hear someone ask behind you. You turn around and see Hiei. You realize that Hiei is the one Kain was talking about so, you stand up and reply, "What are you doing here? Why are you in my mind?" "They told me to come and see if I could bring you out of your dream. You were screaming when I left. When I got here, you were in your memories then you just stood there with your back to me until I broke through your barier. What happened?" he said and asked looking curious. "Nothing happened. What happened after I passed out?" you reply. "Your father caught you and told Koenma the truth about him being your father. You need to go back, but be warned. Your wrists and ankles are crushed, cut, and bleeding, so, there will be a lot of pain." "Alright." Hiei disappeared and you forced yourself to wake up. A second before you woke up, the pain hit you like a ton of bricks. You opened your eyes to meet a pair of golden ones. You notice that your father is holding you. "Youko. Let Kurama take over for now." you hear someone say, but can't make out the voice. "Why?" says your father with concern in his voice. "He will know how to be a father, and he can bandage her until Yukina can get here." you hear the voice say. "Fine." Yoko started glowing and Kurama came back. When he saw that he was holding you he blushed and said, "I'm so sorry, Kitty. Did Youko do anything to you? I'm sorry for anything he did to you. He can see everything I do but I can't see anything that he does. I..." you cut him off, "It's okay, Kurama. Or should I call you dad? Because Youko is my father." Kurama looked faint. He sits down in the chair that had bound you and looks like he is going to drop you. You finally remember that you are in your human form and you were hurt in your human form. If you change into one of your demon forms then you won't have the injuries. You close your eyes and start glowing. You change into your kitsune form and look at Kurama's green eyes with your gold ones. He looks at you and actually does drop you. You land on your ass with a loud thud and say, "Ouch! You're not supposed to drop me! I didn't think it would surprise you that much to see a female version of Youko." You get up and walk to Koenma's desk and ask, "So, Koenma, how does this work? Is Shuichi Minamino my father because he is one with my real father?" "Well, considering that they are one and can never be separated into two people (I think they can separate but Youko would have to kill Shuichi, but in this quiz they can't. If you don't like it then you can deal with it in your own little way), then yes he is your father also." says Koenma. "Now that I know who your parents are, tell me why you won't turn into your mixed form." he says getting back on track. "Well, binky-breath, I'm not going to tell you, so deal." you reply going back to your emotionless and toneless features and voice. Why won't you tell us? says a voice in your head. Because I don't want to, Hiei. It brings back too many bad memories, and thinking of memories. If you tell anyone of what you may have seen in my memories, I will murder you and send you straight to hell before that freaky grim reaper girl can reach you. And why don't you stay out of my head and read Koenma's instead? you think to him. Hn. You couldn't kill me if your tried. he says to you then leaves your head. You see Koenma get angry and you think that he is going to yell at you, when he turns around and yells at Hiei, "HIEI! GET AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD OR I WILL GIVE YOU A VERY SEVERE PUNISHMENT!" Your eyes widen as you realize that he had listened to you. Then you hear him in your head again. See? I can't go into his head because he will punish me sevearly. and you hear sarcasm in his voice. You decide to hit a nerve and reply, OOOH! Is the big bad Hiei afraid of a big baby's punishment? Hiei glares at you and neither of you realize that the gang and Koenma are starting at you in shock. Well, you baka onna, I'm not afraid of his punishment, I just don't like them. Being assigned to this 'team' is punishment for my crime. And at least I can protect myself against thieves ravaging and raping me. he says as an after thought while sending you the image of your memory that he saw. (I hope I didn't confuse you because I confused myself). This really and I mean REALLY pisses you off. Your eyes turned a blood red and you charged at Hiei who had gotten up from his window asill and was facing you. When you got to him you slapped him across the face so hard that his head turned to his right and the left side of his face had a bright red handprint on it. Then you said out loud, "Don't you ever talk to me about that again. I was sixteen and it was my first time being in my mixed form. I coun't fight back! I have been re-living that memory at nights and I don't want to live it in my waking hours. Until you know how scared, filthy, and vulnerable that you feel when that's happeneing, don't even bring it up to me again!" By now, you had tears falling out of your eyes. "I am going to my room. Please do not bother me until I come out." you say then leave the room before anyone can call you back. You go straght to your room, shut your door, lay down on your bed with your head in your pillow, and start crying. (Hiei's POV) Kitty just hit me hard across the face and says, "Don't you ever talk to me about that again. I was sixteen and it was my first time being in my mixed form. I couldn't fight back! I have been re-living that memory at nights and I don't want to live it in my waking hours. Until you know how scared, filthy, and vulnerable that you feel when that's happeneing don't even bring it up to me again!" You had noticed that she was now crying. She stands up and says, "I am going to my room. Please do not bother me until I come out." You want to call her back, but she leaves before anyone can say anything. You raise your left hand and touch your face where she slapped you and it feels like it is on fire. You get up and head for the door but Kurama comes at you and pins you to the wall and you don't struggle at all. "What did you say to her?" Kurama askes in a dangerously low voice. "I can't tell you." you reply in your emotionless voice. "Don't lie to me. Tell me what you said to her!" he yells at you. "I can't tell you. She doesn't want anyone to know. You're her father! You go and ask. If she wants to tell you, then she will. Now, let me go." you reply to him. You then push him off of you and leave. You go up to your room and sit on the window sill, looking outside and thinking. (Your POV) You wake up after crying yourself to sleep and look at your clock. It reads 5:30 A.M. You groan because you've slept for a long time. You fell asleep at four o'clock the day before. You get up, grab a couple towels, lock your door, lock your windows, shut your blinds, and go into your bathroom. You turn on your shower to the right temperature, then you start looking for something. You find what you're looking for. It's a double edged razor blade that you have always kept for emergencies. You get undressed, and get into the shower. You let the water run down your back. You take the razor blade and start to cut your left wrist. You don't go deep enough to break a blood vessel and kill yourself, but deep enought that you bleed and cause yourself pain to take away the pain of Hiei's words and the pain of what happened between Kain and you in your dream. You cut five close lines that go all the way around your wrist, then you do the same thing to your other wrist. You don't cry or anything. As you see your blood going down the drain you think of it as your pain and sorrow being washed away. After five minutes of just standing there watching, you finish your shower, wrap a towel around your hair and body, then you get out. Your wrists are still bleeding. You wrap your whole arms in bandages so as not to make it look suspicious. Your hands are not bandaged though. You go into your bedroom with your towel wrapped around you and go to your closet. You pick out some black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Over your shirt you put on a black, slipknot, hooded sweatshirt. You brush your hair and put it into a low ponytail then put your hood up. Lastly, you put on two plain black wrist bands so as to cover up the white bandages you have on and to hide any stray blood that may leak out. You unlock your door and go downstairs. You smell food in the kitchen and walk in to see your dad cooking and Hiei on the window sill looking out. They haven't noticed you so you sit down without making a noise and just wait for someone to notice you. "Hiei, I still want to know what you said to my daughter to make her so angry." Says your dad, still not noticing you are there because he is too wrapped up in cooking. "Hn. My answer is still the same, baka fox." Replies Hiei. "I am wanting to know from you and I don't want to wake Kitty up right now because it is early and she hasn't slept in two days." "Well, why don't you just ask her now, considering she is already awake, sitting at the table and listeneing to our conversation? I told you that she can tell you if she wants. It's hers to tell." At this your dad turns around and looks at you in surprise. "Hey,honey! How long have you been down here?" he asks. "About five minutes. Hiei is right for not telling. I told him not to tell and he hasn't. He has earned some of my respect back for that." You reply. "Okay." he says with a smile and returns to cooking, and leaving it silent once again. Five minutes later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan come down into the kitchen and your dad puts the food on the table. You get up and walk toward the door. "Where are you going, Kitty?" Botan asks you cheerily. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll be outside if you need me, just holler. I'll hear ya'" you reply. "But you need..." Kurama started to say but was cut off by the door shutting. "...to eat." he finished himself. (With the Gang) "Why don't you guys break the ice by training? I mean, you don't know what all she can do, so, train her." says Botan. "I think that's a good idea." said Kurama while continueing to eat. After everyone was finished, they all went outside. "Kitty!" Kurama yelled. (Bak to you.) "Kitty!" you hear your dad yell for you. You had found some earth that was worn down, with white boundarie lines around it, and had jumped into a tree right beside it. They were getting really close now. Right under you, in fact. Instead of jumping down and letting them know of your presence, you stayed there. "Where could she be? She said that she would hear if we yell for her." said your father to the rest of the group. "I know that she's your daughter and all, but I don't know if we should trust her." says Yusuke to Kurama. (Gang's POV) "What are you trying to say, Yusuke?" says Kurama, not looking too pleased. "All that I am saying is, we don't know anything about her. What if she isn't your daughter at all? She is a thief and an assassin. She may be lieing to us then kill us in our sleep." Yusuke replies. "I don't care what you have to say. She is my daughter and I believe her all the way." Kurama says getting very angry. "Just be careful and don't let your guard down all the way. That is all I'm saying. Will you do that for us?" "Fine. Now let's go find her. Maybe she is on the other side of the house." (Your POV) You are completely stunned as you see all of them except Hiei walk off. "Hiei, aren't you coming with us?" you hear your dad say. "Hn. I couldn't care less where she is at." "Suit yourself. Let's go." said Yusuke. They left but you didn't move. You had a raging battle going on inside of you. They don't trust me. What did I ever do to them? It's just like other times. I should have kept the promise I made to myself when I left the thieves. I should have never spoken again. You look over to Hiei and fall off the tree because he is looking directly at you. You are about to hit the ground when he catches you. He sets you down and you ask, "How long have you known that I was in the tree?" "Since we got here." "Why didn't you tell the others I was there?" "Why didn't you make them known of your presence?" "I figured they would find me. When they started talking, I decided to listen in." "Have you learned that it is not polite to eavesdrop?" "I do what I want. Polite or not. You can not stop me from doing that." "You need to learn your place, baka onna. You are living here. You should and will follow ours, and Koenma's, orders." "And who are you to order me around? Why should I listen to you when I don't listen to anyone else? What's so special about you?" Both of you were arguing so much that you didn't notice the others had come back and they all had anime sweatdrops. "Emm...guys? What are you talking about?" asks Kurama. "Nothing. What are you wanting? Why were you calling for me?" you say, rather harshly. "We were going to train you, baka." says Hiei in the same voice you spoke in. "Well, let's get started." you said as you walked into the make shift ring. "Who will I be fighting first?" "Let's pair you up with Kuwabaka. Since you will have problems defeating him and he's the weakest." replied Hiei, from the tree he was sitting at, before anyone could say anything. This REALLY pisses you off. Your eyes glow a blood red and you begin to glow a white color. Oh no! I don't want to change into this form. I'll be raped again. you fall down to your knees and grab your head. You let some spirit energy out, not knowing what it would do. All you were doing was trying to stay in your human form. You finally feel yourself stop changing and you know that you are still in your human form. You open your eyes and stand on shaky legs. Your feeling very weak from the struggle. So weak, in fact, that you think Kuwabara could beat you in a match. You look up and see fire. You realize that you had started it when you let your spirit energy out. Then you see two, red, flaming eyes, right up in your face. "What were you trying to do, baka? This is just supposed to be training, not a fight to the death match with womever you please!" yells Hiei in your face. "If you think I did that on pupose, then you can't hear worth shit! I told Koenma already, while you guys were in there, that I haven't mastered my mixed demon form and I can only use my fire powers in that form! I also said that since I don't want to master my mixed form, then I will never master my fire powers! That was a complete accident, you asshole! Now, leave me the fuck alone!" you yelled back at hime and head for the house. "Wait, Kitty! Can we at least see what you can do with your powers?" says Yusuke lightly. "Not this time." you reply. "Come on. Not in a fight. Just show us everthing you can do!" he whines, trying to persuade you. "You want to see what I can do?" you ask while getting frustrated. "Then you asked for it!" you exclaimed. Suddenly, wind had blown him up against a tree. Then some vines shot up from the ground and tied him to the tree. You knew what you would do next would tax most of the rest of your energy, leaving you with just enough to go into your room, using shadows, but you did it anyway. You pulled a rose from your hair and shouted, "Rose Whip!" Yusuke was now shaking and stuttering while you advance upon him. You stopped then snapped the whip twice, leaving a small cut on each cheek. You dropped the rose whip and let the vines release Yusuke, who fell on his knees because they woudn't hold him up. You walked onto a shadow and disappeared into it before anyone could say anything. You made it take you to your room and you stepped out of the shadow just in time to get to your bed and lay down. Then you blacked out from lack of energy. (Gang's POV) Kitty just left and Yusuke is breathing heavily. "Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have pressed it." he says. "Obviously." replies Hiei sarcastically. "Where'd she go?" asks Kurama, looking at Hiei. "How the hell should I know?" he asks. "You're the one with the Jagan." Kurama shouts. "She doesn't want found. Why do you think she left?" Hiei says as he starts to walk back to Koenma's. "Damn it Hiei! She's my daughter!" Kurama shouts as he walks up to Hiei while Youko is trying his dardest to talk Kurama into letting him out. "Leave me alone, fox!" says Hiei heatedly. Youko broke free. He grabbed Hiei by the collar and shoved him up against a nearby tree. "Listen to me now, Kajihenge!" said Youko in a deadly voice as gold eyes meet crimson. "You tell me where she is or I'll tear you apart!" "Hn. Get off me now, or you won't have the limbs to tear me apart with." Hiei growled out. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stand there watching the display interestedly. "Tell me where she is!" Youko yells angrilly as he slams Hiei again into the tree. Hiei snaps. He pushes Youko roughly away from him and up against another tree while taking out his sword and placing it agianst his neck. "I told you to get off of me or I would cut your arms off, now do you want me to hold up my end of the bargain? If so, keep pushing it, Youko!" Hiei then puts his katana away and walks off towards his room. "Umm...Youko, maybe we should go tell Koenma about her and get her into training?" says Yusuke lightly. "You know, Yusuke, I think that is a good idea. Let's go." says Youko. He heads off toward Koenma's office with the others following slowly behind. (Koenma's Office with Yusuke, Youko, and Kuwabara) "What can I do for you, boys?" asks Koenma as he looks at them in his toddler form. "I want for you to find some way that KC can learn how to control her powers. She exploded out there and almost burned down the forest. Hiei stopped the fire from spreading." Youko says to Koenma. "Well, I have an idea, but I don't know how you, the person, OR Kitty will like it." says Koenma. "What is it?" asks Youko. "Have Hiei train her." says Koenma, sheepishly. "I don't think that is such a good idea." says Kuwabara, dumbly. "No duh! We already knew that! Hey! What about grandma?" asks Yusuke. "Have some respect! Genkai is on leave for the next two weeks. We will send her there when she comes back. Until then, Hiei will train her. Youko, will you go and get Hiei and Kitty so that I can tell them about the news?" "I suppose that Shuichi can, I won't." he says and starts to glow. When it fades, Kurama is standing there. "Ahh, Kurama, will you go get Kitty and Hiei please? My records tell me that she is just now waking up in her room, while Hiei is sitting on the window in his room." says Koenma. "Sure." says Kurama, and he leaves. (Your POV) You finally feel yourself waking up after taxing almost all of your energy. You feel extremely exhausted and about five minutes after you wake up and sit on your window, trying to stop your head from spinning, you hear a knock on your door. "Come in." you say. Kurama walks in and says, "Koenma want to see you." "Alright, I'm coming." You get up and walk with him, down to the toddler's office. When you walk in, you see everyone that you have met in there: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, and Hiei. "What do you want now?" you ask as you plop down in a chair, still exhausted. "I have decided that since you can't control your fire powers, you will have a tutor." says Koenma. You look up at him in horror. "Hell no, that would require mastering my mixed form. No way in hell that I am ever going to do that. Besides, who would teach me how to control my powers?" you say as you stand up. "Well, after your first two weeks of training, here, Genkai will be back from her little vacation and you will go and train with her." "And who do you propose teach me during this first two weeks?" you ask him heatedly. He opens his mouth and your heart freezes in your chest as his one word answer: "Hiei..."

It's my fifth one, and the next one should be out soon. I hope. Have fun in all of the snow.


End file.
